The Most Lovely Day
by annai matsuya12
Summary: Aku Seojung, Park Seojung. Seorang gadis ceroboh yang mendapatkan keberuntungan terbaiknya. Berkat buku fisikaku yang nyasar itu aku kini bersama orang yang kucintai, Lee Taemin!


**The Most Lovely Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong semuanya. Saya Annai Matsuya! Ini fanfic pertama saya yang bener-bener pertama. Saya dan teman saya tulis ini sekitar dua tahun lalu. Saya gak akan ngomong banyak.<strong>

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Seo Jung POV<p>

Dingin. Itu mungkin kesan pertama orang-orang setelah pertamakali melihatnya. Tapi, tidak denganku. Lee Taemin. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyita perhatianku. Dia bukan namja popular seperti Choi Minho dengan wajah rupawannya. Atau Kim Jonghyun, dengan suara emasnya. Tapi dia hanyalah namja kutu buku yang setiap istirahatnya ia habiskan di perpustakan. Tapi takbisa kupungkiri lagi. Aku 'Menyukainya'

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Akupun keluar kelas tanpa tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba sahabatku, Jessica menghampiriku.

"Hey siang-siang begini sudah melamun.! Kenapasih sahabatku yang satu ini, Tuhan?" ejek Jessica saat melihatku duduk termenung diatas tumpukan bernama hijau, sebutlah rumput.

"Ahh~ aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda Jessica Jung!" ungkapku dengan setengah berteriak.

"_Eoh eoh_, teman kami yang satu ini sedang bersedih rupanya.. haha" godanya lagi.

"Kau ini!" teriakku sambil menjitaknya.

"aaa.. sakit." Lirihnya. "_okay okay, _kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Jessica serius.

Aku kembali pada posisiku sebelumnya. Dan kembali memeluk kakiku.

"eumm..Jessica, apa artinya jika dihadapan seseorang jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?" tanyaku dengan berbisik padanya.

"Ooo rupanya perasaan itu yang membuatmu bingung? Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat!" jawab Jessica sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi…" perkataanku terhenti saat Jessica angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja? Ya kan? Siapa namja itu? Minho? Key? Jonghyun? atau.. Onew?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Ya, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi.." Lagi perkataanku terpotong saat Jessica mulai bicara.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan mereka? Kalau itu sih aku bisa jamin! Dalam waktu tiga hari kau bisa jadian dengan mereka sekaligus!" Potongnya sambil mengacung-ancungkan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Tidak. Bukan ketiganya.." tanggapku cepat.

"Lalu siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya _eoh_?" tanyanya.

"eumm.. dia kutu buku, sikapnya dingin, dan selalu juara kelas"

Sepertinya kata-kata yang terakhir itu memberi banyak petunjuk pada Jessica. Siapa lagi juara kelas di kelas X kalau bukan..

"Lee Taemin? Kau menyukainya hah? Sadarlah nona park! Dia itu.."

"Iya, aku tahu, pasti kau menganggapnya namja penunggu perpus yang mengerikan dan berteman dengan buku, kan? Kan?"

"eumm, iya sih. Tapi berhubung sahabatku menyukainya, aku mendukungmu. Hwaiting Seojung!" jawab Jessica sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Heol_, suatu saat aku akan mengajarimu cara menilai orang Jessica Jung!" gumamku dalam hati.

Akupun melamun..Kayaknya tadi ada orang ganteng lewat..

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"Taemin.."

"ne?"

Ah.. tunggu, apa yang baru saja kuucapkan?

Sica mengikuti arah pandanganku

"a..a bukan apa-apa" oh, baiklah sepertinya Sica sudah tau apa yang ku lihat.

"Jiyeon datang"

Sica meyikut lenganku. Jiyeon, siapa sih yang tidak kenal yeoja itu..

Dia senior kami yang paling terkenal. Aku terus memperhatikannya, bahkan saat ia berjalan, semua orang langsung memberinnya jalan. Kupikir itu terlalu berlebihan, mungkin benar ,ia sangat cocok di sebut bunga mawar, cantik tetapi berduri. Tapi siapa namja yang peduli tentang itu? Rasanya sekarang manusia hanya menilai orang dari parasnya saja, ya?

Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya membicarakan itu, pandanganku mencari-cari namja itu, di antara namja lain yang sedang memandang Jiyeon takjub aku menemukannya, Taemin masih saja serius membaca novelnya.

Aku tau dia sangat jarang bicara dengan yeoja dan lebih banyak bersama Kyungsoo atau Jongdae, tapi yeoja itu Park Jiyeon!

Normal POV

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah kami pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku dulu ne, Seojung! Ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan." ucap Jessica sambil bangkit dari tempat ia duduk tadi dan berlari menuju kelas x B, kelasnya.

"Ne," jawab Seojung singkat. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kelas.

Tapi. Saat dijalan, Seojung melihat namja yang sedaritadi di fikirkannya. Dan ia menabraknya!

Seo jung POV

"_M..m..mianhae_"maafku.

"_nado_, maaf aku tidak melihatmu, aku terlalu sibuk membaca ini" jawab Taemin dengan mengacung-acungkan novel tebal yang sepertinya baru ia pinjam sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ya ampun. Apakah aku bermimpi?. Tolong bangunkan aku Tuhan!. Tadi ia tersenyum padaku?. Apa aku tak salah melihat?. Tolong jangan biarkan hambamu ini bermimpi terlalu tinggi Tuhan..

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berfikir keras 'apakah aku bermimpi'. Huh pasti aku terlihat bodoh dihadapannya!

"_Ommo!_ Aku terlambat masuk kelas! Apalagi sekarang sedang pelajaran matematika. Mati aku!" gumamku saat berjalan menuju kelas x A. Ya itu kelasku. Tampak seorang guru menatapku dengan –_kau-akan-mati-. _Aku berharap koma sekarang.

"m..m..m..maaf, _seosangnim_" pintaku pada guru yang sedaritadi menatapku sinis.

"silahkan tutup pintu dari luar nona Park!" perintahnya.

DEG

Jantungku seperti terlonjak saat mendengarnya.

"mm.. _nde_" jawabku lesu. Akupun menutup pintu kelas dengan perlahan.

"oiya, jangan kau masuk kelas sebelum jam pelajaran selesai!" tegasnya.

Jadi? Aku tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran? Kenapa gak sekalian disuruh pulang, Bu?. Geramku.

Setelah menutup pintu kelas, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

"emmm.. disini udaranya dingin sekali. Asik!". Aku berlari menuju sungai didekat taman.

"Waah, airnya segar sekali." Bisikku sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Kulihat ikan disana. Boleh kubawa pulang enggak, ya?

Tiba-tiba..

"Hmm.. disini dingin sekali ya.."ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disampingku.

Akupun menoleh. Dan langsung kaget dibuatnya. LEE TAEMIN! Namja yang tadi siang kubicarakan dengan Sica. Ternyata dia ada disini. Aaa.

"Eh, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kalau kau?". Taemin _malah balik _ Tanya ke aku!

"Aku dihukum, tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran" ucapku pelan.

"ooh kalau begitu kita sama dong"ucapnya lagi.

"oo" komentarku singkat.

… *hening*

"apa kau tidak merasa dingin, _huh_?" tanyanya.

Ommooo baru sekali ini dia bertanya suatu hal yang normal padaku. Biasanya, kalau aku ditanyanya, hanya "Bagaimana sih?" atau "Kok kayak begitu aja nggak bisa?" Maklum kawan-kawan, Taemin kan pinter. (Dan aku akui, oke, aku cukup bodoh_) _jadi dia suka disuruh mengajariku. Tapi aku tak seburuk itu kok.

"eem, iya" jawabku singkat. Ya, karena jantungku ini terasa –_you know lah-_saat berada di dekatnya. _Inikah cinta, Tuhan?_

Ah, itu kuambil dari puisi milik temanku, hehe.

*hening kembali*

Ditengah keheningan dan semilir angin yang lembut namun menusuk kulit ini, hujan turun dengan perlahan.

"Ah! Hujan" pekiknya sambil melepas jaket cokelatnya, dan kalian tahu? Dia memakakaikannya kepadaku! Rasanya aku mau berteriak memanggil ibuku sekarang.

"hey, ini hujan, apa kau tidak mau berteduh?" tanyanya. Lebih tepat sindirnya menurutku. Mukanya jadi -_-

"ooo_, nde, kajja!_"

Kami berlari menuju gedung sekolah yang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku duduk sambil memandang hujan yang turun lumayan deras. Bajuku basah tapi Taemin tidak, oh Tuhan. Padahal yang pakai jaket, kan, aku!

*hening*

Aku terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan, bahkan lebih gugup dari saat mempresentasikan pidato bahasa inggris yang panjangnya satu lembar minggu lalu. Lihat! Aku masih cukup pintar kan..

"_wae_?" tanyanya.

"_nde_?"

"kenapa memandangku begitu?"

"aa..ituu.." segera ku palingkan wajahku, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Otakku mendadak konslet. Padahal biasanya bisa bener sedikit.

"Seo jung?" suara hujan memang cukup keras,namun suara itu, suara yang memanggil namaku , itu terdengar jelas. Kenapa? Karena itu Taemin.

"_nde_?"

"buku fisikamu.." Taemin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"aku tak sengaja menemukannya di depan lokermu"

"benarkah? Pasti aku menjatuhkannya saat terburu buru" tangan kananku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"kau menyelipkan sesuatu di sana?" aku mencoba mengingat apa yang kuselipkan di sana.

"maksudmu kertas ulangan dengan nilai merah itu?!" Tuhan..bagaimana ini, Taemin melihat nilaiku… aakkh harusnya aku belajar malam itu, lagi-lagi kertas mengerikan itu kembali kuingat,dengan rumus – rumus yang langsung membuatku stres seketika.

"tapi bukan itu maksudku"

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"kertas yang berada di halaman belakang buku itu"

Aku kembali berfikir.

Mataku seketika melebar.

_Aigoo! _

'_Taemin aku menyukaimu, walau nilai fisikaku selalu jelek aku akan berusaha , aku menyukaimu aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu LEE TAEMIN'_

Seketika tulisan tulisan itu kembali teringat. Aku tahu sekarang kenapa nilai-nilaiku merah semua.

"kau melihatnya?"

Taemin mengangguk.

'itu memalukan'

Taemin terus memandangku.

"_i.. igeo_.."

"_nado_" apa katanya?

"Apa?"

"aku juga menyukaimu" aku benar – benar tak dapat mengendalikan ekspresiku. Yang benar saja, selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek, bahkan Park Jiyeon pun tak membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi kenapa ia mengatakan ini?

"awalnya aku tidak tau kalau kau menyukaiku, jadi aku menyembunyikan perasaanku"

Aku masih terdiam.

"jadi bagaimana?"

eh?

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"jika dua orang saling mencintai, lalu mereka akan berpacaran" Taemin mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"jadi?"

"jadi kau _yeojaku_ sekarang" kali ini sikapnya sangat berbeda,ia tersenyum sangat manis padaku.

"oh, kau tak kembali ke kelas?" aku masih memandang wajahnya.

"_kajja._." Taemin mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku dan Sica berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol, beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang telah berbunyi, biasanya jika pulang sekolah begini Taemin akan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat gerbang dan biasanya ada temannya yang lain.

"Seojung-ya" Sica menyikut lenganku.

"sepertinya Taemin sudah menunggumu" Sica menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyuman aneh, dan benar saja Taemin berdiri di dekat gerbang , tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku.

"oh dia datang, dia datang" Sica tampak antusias.

Taemin berdiri di dapanku.

"kalian akan pulang bersama ya? Wah, ini karena Taemin, aku jadi jarang pulang dengan Seojung" Sica mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pulang bersama kami" kataku.

"_mwo_? Bagaimana bisa, nanti semua orang mengira aku orang ketiga nya. Oh Donghae _oppa_!"

Sica melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan disambut lambaian tangannya.

"Seojung-ya kalau begitu aku pulang bersama Donghae _oppa_ saja, sampai ketemu besok"

Aku dan Taemin memperhatikan Sica dan Donghae.

"_kajja_" Taemin menggenggam tanganku.

"bagaimana kencan pertama kita? Makan _daebbokki_?"

"_gurae_, jadi kita makan _daebbokki_?" ucapku riang.

END

* * *

><p><strong>kuharap ini gak ngecewain yak ;3 terimakasih yang udah mau baca! salam, <em>Annai Matsuya12!<em>**


End file.
